


Fanboys +

by konkan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, fanboy hanbin, fanboy junhoe, junbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkan/pseuds/konkan
Summary: they're enemies in real life but hardstan fanboys besties on Twitter. they anonymously plan to watch concert and book a hotel room together, not knowing that they're in for a surprise.(( also a complementary smut chapter for [FANBOYS] junbin au on Twitter: https://twitter.com/ikonikan/status/1064506281661067264?s=19 ))





	Fanboys +

After the concert is over, Hanbin and Junhoe stops by a fast food restaurant to fill up the energy they burned from the concert. They can’t stop talking about the concert. Hanbin can’t get over how his two biases, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, kept going to their side and made it easier for Hanbin to take a lot of up-close videos during ment. Meanwhile Junhoe can’t stop squealing at the fact that Bobby noticed him and signed on his copy of  _ Love and Fall  _ album on stage. “I can’t believe he really signed it, I might as well just die!” Junhoe screeches excitedly at Hanbin as he munches on a burger. “He really noticed me and looked at me! Hanbin, I think I’m meant to be with Bobby, I’m telling you.”

Hanbin almost spits his cola as he laughs at Junhoe’s funny excitement. “Of course you feel that way, haha.”

“I wanna see iKON again soon,” Junhoe sighs. “Maybe if they’ll have a fansign here next year, I’ll go.”

“Yeah, I miss them already,” Hanbin chuckles. “Hey, Junhoe, if iKON has another concert in Hokben next year, we should totally go!”

Junhoe stops mid-bite. “N-next year?” He asks with hopeful tone. “You mean you wanna see iKON again with me next year?”

Hanbin doesn’t realize how big his words are. He inhales his french fries nonchalantly. “Yeah, that’ll be fun! You will still be an iKONIC next year, right? Haha.”

Junhoe wants to answer, _ I’m sure I’d still be an iKONIC, but I’m not sure if we’re not going to return to enemies and we’d have nothing to do with each other anymore,  _ but he just grins. “Alright, let’s do this again next year.”

“It feels really good, like that longlasting blissful feeling you have after a really good sex, you know?” Suddenly Hanbin sparks a random comment and Junhoe bursts into laughter. 

“You’re nuts. We should go back to the hotel and sleep before you speak some more nonsense.”

•••

The exhaustment only starts to kick in when they’ve entered their hotel room. Hanbin goes into the bathroom immediately for a quick shower and Junhoe crashes onto one of the single beds. Junhoe’s body is tired but his mind is still energized, so he opens his tablet and habitually checks for any updates from his favorite iKON fic.

“What are you reading?” Hanbin suddenly snoops behind Junhoe and pretends he’s going to look at Junhoe’s screen. Junhoe freaks the hell out at that and backs of on the bed. “Oh my god, don’t do that! It’s nothing! Ugh, you’re so annoying!” 

Hanbin, looking really fresh and damp from shower, only blinks in confusion. “I’m just asking. Why are you so defensive? Is that a smut fic? You always told me about the smut fics you read.”

Junhoe sighs. “That was before I knew you’re  _ you _ .” But he accepts his defeat and just shows his tablet screen to Hanbin. “I’m reading this new fic. It’s so good even though I just read the first chapter.”

A few minutes later they’re both laying down on the bed with Junhoe lifting his tablet for both of them to read. They read in silence, the room is only filled with a few “hmm?” from Junhoe and “hmm” from Hanbin everytime they finish reading the entire page and need to scroll down. The fic is really good, it’s 10 chapters long with smut tagged in the last chapter. Junhoe actually plans to stop reading after chapter 9 but the story is in cliffhanger and he’s dying to know what happens next.

Junhoe looks at Hanbin. “Wanna read on?”

“Yeah.” Hanbin’s voice is low from lying down so long.

“It’s smut,” Junhoe warns.

Hanbin just waves it off. “We always read smut together,” Hanbin reminds him of their exchanges on Twitter.

So they read the last chapter together. But there’s one thing Hanbin forgets: it’s a totally different thing to read a smut fic together on Twitter and to read a smut fic together in real life, side by side, and on the bed like this. 

Good news; the smut fic is really good, but bad news: the smut fic is  _ too  _ good in smut. The story is incredibly hot and it’s impossible not to get turned on by reading it. Hanbin and Junhoe each starts squirming silently, trying to hide the sudden strains under their pants. Hanbin pulls his loose shirt down to cover up and Junhoe hugs a pillow between his legs. But none of them wants to stop reading.

When the last chapter is over and Junhoe puts down his tablet, there’s sexual tension as thick as soup inside the room. Hanbin hems and haws nervously and Junhoe uncomfortably sits up so he won’t lay next to Hanbin anymore. “Uhh, wanna - I don’t know - order some food?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hanbin is grateful for the distraction. They distract themselves with online food ordering app and get another meal, although they’ve grabbed dinner before. But once they have placed their order and gotta wait for the food to arrive, the sexual tension is back again, thicker than ever. 

“Eh-ehem.” Junhoe clears his throat. “I’m gonna take, um, a shower. I'm sticky." Thanks to the awkward heat between them, Junhoe becomes hyperaware that his word may sounds wrong. "Sticky of sweat, I mean!"

"I'm gonna go to the swimming pool upstairs,” Hanbin adds. “Gotta, uh, clear my mind.”

Junhoe nods slowly. “Okay. I’ll tell you when the food arrive.”

“Cool. See you.” 

  
•••  
  


“Hanbin.”

Hanbin’s head pops out of the water to see Junhoe in the edge of the pool, sporting a wet hair post-shower and basic t-shirt with knee-length sweatpants. Hanbin can’t believe Junhoe has the audacity to look  _ that good  _ wearing the most simple thing. “Hm?” Hanbin moves closer to the edge. “Sup?”

“The food we ordered has arrived,” Junhoe shoves his hands into his pockets. “Thought I should let you know. I didn’t expect you to take a midnight swim.”

“Hey, midnight swim is the best,” Hanbin says it like it’s a solemn fact. “No crowd, no heat, not too much light. What’s better than this?”

“ _ Not  _ swimming at midnight, obviously.”

“Come on, you’ll love it,” Hanbin rests his arms on the edge of the pool now. “Just get in here.”

Junhoe gives Hanbin a stink eye. “Whaaat? Bitch I have a phobia of drowning.”

“You won’t drown,” Hanbin made a promise gesture. “This part of the pool is shallow! Look.” He demonstrates by standing straight. The water level is just up to his upper belly. “Or just get your feet in, it’s super refreshing.”

Junhoe looks on in doubt. “Okay. Maybe I’ll just get my feet wet.”

“Yup, just do that.” Hanbin’s eyes follow Junhoe as the younger walks closer to the pool until he’s standing right over Hanbin. Out of intention, Hanbin’s eyes drop lower to Junhoe’s slighly visible bulge underneath his sweatpants, and his mind turns unclear. He can’t help but thinking about that smut fic again and the proximity of him and Junhoe when they were lying on the bed.

Junhoe sits on the edge of the pool right next to the still-turned-on Hanbin ignorantly. He takes off his shirt in one swift move and tosses it on the pool chairs, not realizing a small gasp from Hanbin, and slowly dips himself inside the pool. “Wooooow,” Junhoe mumbles as he feels cold water caressing his skin. “It’s cold. But soothing.” Junhoe stands on the pool and carefully waddles closer to Hanbin. “You’re right, it is refreshing!”

“G-good,” Hanbin scratches his head. “Right, so, I wanna go swim for a lap. You should just stay here if you’re scared of drowning."

When Hanbin turns around, he doesn’t expect Junhoe to jump on him, adding a huge weight on his shoulders until his head gets under the water for a couple seconds. He yelps and tries to stay afloat, glaring at Junhoe. Junhoe laughs. “Just because I’m scared of drowning doesn’t mean I’m scared of seeing you drown!”

“That’s just mean,” Hanbin scowls, but Junhoe’s laughter spread to him like a warm jolt in the cold water. He laughs and paddles closer to Junhoe in retaliation. When Junhoe paddles away, he chases him, and soon they’re both paddling inside the pool in a chasing game, laughing together like idiots. 

“Gotcha!” Hanbin laughs as he reaches out to grip Junhoe’s wrist when Junhoe reaches the end of the pool and fails to escape quickly. When Hanbin corners him, Junhoe is still wheezing from all the paddling and laughing. “Stop!” Junhoe cackles. “Don’t drown me!”

Hanbin blinks once, twice, as he captures what’s in front of him. Junhoe’s naked skin is glistening under the hotel’s dim light. Junhoe’s wrist around Hanbin’s grip is warm despite of the cold water. Junhoe’s lips is forming a huge grin then slowly turns into a small awkward smile when Hanbin stares at him for too long. “Are you gonna keep doing this?” he mutters nervously.

Hanbin snaps out of his trance. “Oh, sorry.” He lets go of Junhoe and rubs his own back in mutual nervousness. “So, I wanna ask you something,” he croaks. “You and Seungyoon… did anything happen between you two?”

“What?” Junhoe frowns. “Why bring up Seungyoon all of a sudden?”

“Just-” Hanbin looks away from Junhoe. “-curious. You rejected me to go to the homecoming with him, anyway.”

“Ohhhh.” Junhoe nods. “Nope, nothing happened. We just went there, danced, ate, then he drove me home. In fact I haven’t talked to him for months now. But he’s a nice kid, though, and I had fun that night.”

“Really?” Hanbin tries to suppress a feeling of relief. “Okay.”

They are silent for a while, both mindlessly playing with the water. Junhoe talks again, “I’m sorry I thought you were planning a prank on me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t act better, either,” Hanbin shrugs. “No wonder you were suspicious of me when I asked you to the dance out of nowhere.”

“I’m sorry I hated you for a year.”

“Me too.” Hanbin thinks carefully before he looks up, finally meeting Junhoe’s eyes. His lips part to throw a question, “Since we didn’t get to go to the homecoming dance together, do you want to dance with me now?”

“Right here?” Junhoe stares at him wide-eyed. “Inside the pool? At midnight? With no one else around?”

“Yeah.” Hanbin offers his hand, kind of expecting Junhoe to shove his hand away, but apparently Junhoe takes it. 

They stand close to each other and their bodies sway together as Hanbin holds Junhoe’s waist and Junhoe grips Hanbin’s shoulder. The whole situation- two people dancing together inside the pool in their shorts - is really funny that they can’t help but laugh again.

This dance is nothing like the homecoming dance, but it’s much more than what Hanbin asked for. He can feel his year-long resentment towards Junhoe slowly erodes from himself, until he’s raw and clean, and all that’s left is the fascinated feeling he had for Junhoe when they first met.

Hoping that Junhoe’s resentment towards him has also eroded, Hanbin leans closer for a kiss.

The kiss ignites a bundle of nerves from the two, and Hanbin soon opens his mouth, impatient to taste more of Junhoe’s warmth. Junhoe writhes a bit at first. It feels weird to kiss the guy-you- had-a-crush-on-then-turned-into-your-enemy. But when Hanbin holds him tight and rolls his hips ever so slightly against him, all those thoughts go out of the window. Junhoe just wants more of Hanbin’s lips, more of Hanbin’s obvious hard-on against his own, more of Hanbin.

Hanbin  _ knows  _ whatever he wants to do to Junhoe now isn’t appropriate. This is a hotel public pool, after all. But his mind is a mess, his feelings are on fire, he’s also still turned on from the smut fic they read, and Junhoe doesn’t help by looking really good like this - everything about him glimmers, from his torso to those sinful lips of his, all bathed in the reflection of the blue waters. Without even thinking, Hanbin roll his hip slowly back and forth and both of them let out a small moan from the friction.

“Sh-shit.” Junhoe closes his eyes as his breath hitches. “Hanbin- not here.”

“Okay.” Hanbin agrees, but his body doesn’t. He kisses Junhoe again and grinds his groin against Junhoe once more, harder this time. 

Junhoe stops the kiss and grabs Hanbin’s hips like he wants to push him off. “N-no, you really should stop.” But much like Hanbin’s problem, Junhoe  _ knows  _ he should push Hanbin away, except that his body won’t let him. Instead, he pulls Hanbin closer and tilt his head for a deeper kiss as he feels Hanbin’s hands travel down his spine.

One of Hanbin’s hand wastes no time to slip through Junhoe’s sweatpants and grabs his erection underneath. Junhoe grunts into Hanbin’s mouth and gives Hanbin’s own bulge a squeeze from outside the wet fabric. They break the kiss as their breathing turn into panting mess. “You’re really hard,” Junhoe breathlessly comments. “Did the smut fic we read turned you on?”

“Yeah.” Hanbin’s mouth leave a trail of hot kisses on Junhoe’s neck as he fondles with the younger’s length. When Junhoe lets out a small stifled moan, Hanbin sucks the warm skin at the base of Junhoe’s neck hard, making Junhoe’s moan turn louder. “But you turned me on even worse, honestly.”

Junhoe has been closing his eyes, embarrassed from their risky act and trying hard not to forget that they’re still in a public pool. He can feel tingling sensations all over his naked skin that Hanbin’s mouth leaves behind. He can feel Hanbin’s hand kneading his hard length and the other one hand steadily tugs his sweatpants waistband lower until it comes off, leaving Junhoe fully naked inside the dim pool. That’s when Junhoe opens his eyes shakily and sees Hanbin’s deep gaze on him. It’s as if Hanbin wants to study him, or chide him, or fuck him, or love him - Junhoe really has no idea. He just knows he wants Hanbin to do whatever he wants with him right now.

“You okay with this?” Hanbin whispers in a low tone. It’s kind of sweet how Hanbin remembers to ask him for his consent before going further. Junhoe answers by pressing his lips against Hanbin’s and sucks on the older’s plump lower lip. 

Hanbin throws Junhoe’s pants to the pool chair without looking, too engulfed in Junhoe’s sudden fire. Junhoe lowers Hanbin’s pants, just enough for Hanbin’s bulge to sprung out, as Hanbin grabs Junhoe’s behind and spreads his cheeks. Junhoe pressed his body closer to Hanbin and make their dicks rub against each other in the most pleasurable friction. This time it’s Hanbin’s turn to moan out of control.

Hanbin’s slowly inserts one finger into Junhoe’s rim, and then a second finger follows when Junhoe’s hole twitch eagerly around his digits. He sees Junhoe’s face contorting in pleasure as the tip of Hanbin’s fingers brush against something inside him. “Look at you,” Hanbin can’t help but coo at the sight of Junhoe like this. He pumps his digits in and out of the tightness lazily. “You look so good like this, damn. You’re such a Koo Baby.”

Junhoe feels even more turned on somehow when he hears Hanbin’s voice saying his familiar Twitter name - the Twitter account he use to indirect and be indirected by Hanbin all the time. He breathily whimpers and pleads, but still manages to mock Hanbin back, “Just get on with it, King Hanbin.”

•••

Still dripping wet in their wet clothes and wrapped in only one hotel towel Hanbin brought to the pool earlier, Junhoe and Hanbin makes their way to the elevator and back to their room. The entire time they’re in the elevator, Hanbin stands behind Junhoe to rub his rock-hard bulge against Junhoe’s ass as he pumps Junhoe’s dick lazily from behind, giving sloppy kisses as a bonus. Junhoe badly wants to touch Hanbin but Hanbin doesn’t let him do that yet. He can only try to suppress himself or else all the guests in their floor will hear the filthy voices he makes.

Junhoe fumbles with the card key because his entire body shivers from cold and anticipation, so Hanbin takes the card from him, unlocks the door, and pushes Junhoe inside all in a series of smooth moves. Next thing they know they both tumbled onto one of the beds. Junhoe gets on top of Hanbin’s legs and makes an eye contact to ask for permission. 

After a small wink of approval from Hanbin, Junhoe discards Hanbin’s pants to reveal his needy and hard dick. Junhoe shoots a naughty look at Hanbin and Hanbin bites his lip… but then an impish grin shows up on Junhoe’s face and the younger starts clapping excitedly.

Hanbin deadpans. “Did you j-just… clap at my dick?”

Junhoe looks up with childish delight in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m excited!”

Hanbin gives him a major stink eye. “And you’re expressing your excitement by clapping at my dick?’

“Why? Can’t I express my encouragement?” Junhoe starts palming Hanbin’s length, but he still stares up at Hanbin with that childlike happiness. “You have a really nice dick, I’m excited to have it up in my ass.”

Under normal circumstances, that would’ve been a kinky dirty talk, but Hanbin still can’t believe Junhoe actually clapped at his dick. He starts giggling to himself. “You ruined the sexy mood! I hate you.”

“Of course you do,” Junhoe’s grin turn a bit mischievous before he inches closer and licks the precum beads on Hanbin’s tip. Hanbin’s eyes flutter shut when Junhoe starts licking his entire length and popping it into his mouth. “Fuck,” he says breathlessly as his red meat sinks inside Junhoe’s hot mouth. His hips jerk involuntarily. “I really, really hate you.”

“That can’t be right.” Junhoe hums against Hanbin’s meat, automatically making Hanbin squirm. Finally he sucks all the precum oozing from Hanbin’s dick before slowly pulling away. Hanbin purrs in pleasure while his mind keeps thinking,  _ if I knew earlier that Junhoe gives such a good head I would’ve never been enemies with him, if I knew earlier that Junhoe gives such a good head I would’ve never been…. _

“Hanbin, open your eyes.”

Upon Junhoe’s voice Hanbin slowly opens his eyelids and finds himself staring right into Junhoe’s eyes in front of him, both gazes clouded with lust and adoration.

But Junhoe’s face suddenly turn worried. “What, aren’t you gonna do anything else? Was that unpleasant - why did you close your eyes?”

Hanbin immediately acts cold to tease Junhoe. “Yup, you suck at sucking. And do what? I just wanna eat the gelato we ordered now.”

Junhoe stares at him in disbelief. That’s it? All those foreplay and that’s it? “We’re not gonna… you know, fuck?”

“Who said anything about fucking?” Hanbin untangles himself from underneath Junhoe and gets up to the bathroom, still faking a cold behavior. “You wish. Now bye. Don’t touch my gelato.”

•••

Inside the bathroom Hanbin takes a pair of fresh towels and a pack of condom along with the lube. He smiles at himself in the mirror, too excited with the turn of events that lead them to almost sex. He decides to strip off his wet clothings there and walk out to the room again fully naked. “Junhoe, here, dry up with this towel...”

Hanbin can’t believe what he’s seeing - Junhoe is sitting up straight on the edge of the bed, still in his wet pants, eating Hanbin’s cup of gelato and sobbing quietly. The sexy mood in the air seems to have disappeared. “What’s going on?” Hanbin towers over Junhoe and wraps him in the towels. He watches Junhoe slowly licking his gelato off the cup and gets even more turned on at the sight, if that’s even possible.

Junhoe scowls, but the gelato left over all around his mouth makes him look funny. “You’re a piece of shit,” he whines. “You got me all worked up and I thought you really won’t do it with me. I feel embarrassed, you know? Fuck you. I ate your gelato too, so double fuck you.”

“Dude, I was just teasing you!” Hanbin laughs. He sits by Junhoe’s side and stares at Junhoe’s gelato-streaked lips. “God, Junhoe, I have no idea you’re this big of a baby. How can you survive being enemies with me for a year?” Hanbin’s hand moves involuntarily to pat Junhoe’s cheek, his mind is too distracted by the chocolate on Junhoe’s mouth. “And you’re so messy, gosh, clean up.”

Junhoe blinks when Hanbin points at his mouth. “Hm? Oh,” he shrugs, wipes the gelato on his upper lip with one finger, and licks that finger with eyes closed. Junhoe has no idea how close Hanbin is to losing his shit seeing Junhoe being unintentionally provocative like that. “That’s not so hard to do, because you’re an assho - hmph!”

Hanbin can’t take it anymore - he throws himself on Junhoe and kisses the younger hard. He can taste his gelato inside Junhoe’s mouth and soon their kiss turn more aggressive, sucking and biting here and there. That’s when Hanbin presses himself against Junhoe until Junhoe falls on the bed, cup of gelato still in hand. The remaining gelato spills all over Junhoe’s chest. 

Junhoe gasps Hanbin’s name at the sudden cold, but he gasps louder when Hanbin wastes no time moving from his lips to his nipples. Hanbin licks all the spilled gelato off of Junhoe until it’s clean except for the trails of love marks he left behind in exchange of the gelato. Junhoe mewls impatiently when Hanbin takes off his pants and rubs their dicks together.

“The gelato tastes nice,” Hanbin remarks playfully. “Was that uncomfortable to you? Do you mind if we fuck right now?”

Junhoe throws his head back and chuckles breathily in defeat. “Do whatever you want, Bin.”

Hanbin perks up at Junhoe’s submission. He positions himself and straddles Junhoe’s lap, his aching erection just a few inches away from Junhoe’s hole that has eagerly clenched over nothing. Hanbin slides his tip in ever so slightly and moans to himself at the tightness. He nibbles on Junhoe’s earlobe and whispers, “Aren’t you usually loud in real life? You can be loud for me, too.”

Junhoe is struggling to restrain himself. When Hanbin pulls out and pushes again until their skins slapped, Junhoe catches his breath out loud at the overwhelming feeling of suddenly being filled. “It’s okay, baby,” Hanbin murmurs again. “Be as loud as you want - I won’t scold you anymore.”

Hanbin rolls his hips and slam inside Junhoe again. This time a filthy moan escapes Junhoe’s kiss-swollen lips. “Harder...hhh…Hanbin please…”

Hanbin increased his pace, and with each thrusts Junhoe jerks his hips too until Hanbin hits his sweet spot. Feverishly Hanbin kisses Junhoe’s lips again as he goes harder, faster, deeper. They break the kiss and pant hard against each other’s lips, a trickle of saliva connecting them. Before they both drown deeper in a sea of making love, Hanbin mutters gently to his ex-crush and ex-enemy underneath him, “Anything for you, June.”

**Author's Note:**

> thankyououou for reading! here you go my fellow sinner peoole and junbin nation!
> 
> also if you haven't read the full au just drop by to @ikonikan on twitter! sorry if this is weird lmao, your thoughts will be very appreciated ❤


End file.
